


Body Studies

by of_shadows_and_wolves



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bulges and Nooks, Collegestuck, F/M, Hot Sex, Lemon, Oral Sex, Screaming, Smut, Tentabulges, genderbent, i mean really smutty, this is so smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_shadows_and_wolves/pseuds/of_shadows_and_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta overslept his alarm and just missed his body studies class. Everyone else he knew was busy and couldn't be his nude model except one. He goes to Karkat's dorm and smut ensues. Based off the prompt "I'm sorry but I really need a nude model cause I overslept and no one else will do it please help"</p><p>Fist attempt at a smut so please don't hate me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Studies

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like. Remember I don't actually know how to write.

A blaring sound finally roused me from my slumber. I stretched lazily and shut it off. Surely a little catnap wouldn’t cause any real harm, right? Wow was I incredibly wrong.

IGNORE THIS LINE AND KEEP SCROLLING I’M WATCHING YOU

 

I awoke again and got set to get dressed. I bounded into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my wild dark hair, carefully avoiding my cat-like horns. Then I leapt back to my dorm room and pulled on a pair of bright blue jeans that had wavy olive green designs that I had drawn on when I was bored, a plain black shirt and finally my green trenchcoat.

As I walked out of my dorm I checked my phone for the time. 11:45. Ok good. WAIT SHIT IT WAS 11:45 I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT MY ART CLASS 2 HOURS AGO! AND IT WAS BODY STUDY DAY TODAY! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT, IT WAS WORTH OVER A HALF OF MY GRADE!

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and quickly dialed Equius. She picked up after a the third ring. “Hello Nepeta, why are you calling me? Aren’t you in your body study class?” she asked her voice quiet and passive.

“I overslept,” I shouted getting some strange looks from some of the other humans and trolls who milled about the campus of Skia University, “I need a nude model or else I’m gonna fail the semester purrlease do a moirail a hand purrlease!” At this point I was begging.

“I’m sorry Nepeta but I cannot help you I’m afraid, I have an engineering exam in an hour and I’m sure that what you ask of me will take quite a few hours,” she said after a moment.

Instead of replying I screamed into the phone. More strange looks, but I ignored them. I was too busy dialing in the number of my other friend Kanaya.

“Sorry Nepeta,” he said simply when I asked, “I’m attending the theater with Rose today. Try Feferi or Aradia.”

I tried virtually everyone I knew, except for Eridan since she was really creepy about things like this. Finally I realized that there was only one other person I could try. I sighed and ran back to my dorm and gathered up pencils, my sketchbook, erasers, and a sharpener.

I ran full speed to other side of the campus, to the Prospit side ignoring more strange looks from other people. I only stopped when I accidently knocked Dave off of her skateboard and had to explain to her where I was going. Her only response was to give me a condom before skating off laughing as I cursed her out and threw it back at her.

Finally I arrived at the dorm building I wanted. I bolted inside and rushed to the dorm room. I arrived sweating, out breathe, and a total mess. My cat hat was lopsided and my my thin tank top stuck my body like a second skin. I knocked on the door and prayed that she was there and not in class.

The door opened after a few moments the door opened revealing a figure obscured by the darkness of the dorm room. “What the fuck do you want Nepeta?” a gruff but feminine voice asked from the dark doorway.

“Hey Karkitten,” I said, “May I come in purrlease?” I heard a sigh but the door opened all the way and the figure moved.

As I walked in a light was flicked on which flooded the room with bright light. I turned to see Karkat Vantas, the most gorgeous creature on campus staring at me with only a tight fitting tube top and a pair of panties on. I swallowed back the lump in my throat and stared at her face. “I need a nude model and no one else is free,” I said simply and flinched expecting her to throw something at me.

Instead there was just a groan. “Do you really have to draw me naked?” she asked plopping down on the couch tucking her legs beneath her knees.

“Well no, but if I don’t then I have to ask Eridan. Either that or fail for the semester,” I said switching from foot to foot, “Please don’t make me ask Eridan, she’s creepy and gonna expect me to fuck her.”

She sighed before standing up, “Do I have to fucking pose?”

My mind went blank, “What”

“DO I HAVE TO FUCKING POSE?” she shouted as she put her back to me and pulled off her tube top.

“Uh,” I said staring at her incredibly sexy back, taking in the curve that lead down to her extremely sexy ass. Ok Leijon get ahold of yourself. She turned to stare at me, her supple breasts swaying slightly as she pulled down her panties. I had to force myself to look at her face praying that my bulge wouldn’t unsheath. “Yes,” I pointed to the doorway that I figured lead to her bedroom, “Just lean against that.” She complied and leaned against the door. I busied myself with moving her table so that I could sit and had a hard surface to draw against.

“Like this?” she asked rousing me from unpacking my stuff. I looked up at her and had to swallow again. She leaned seductively against the doorway and stared at me her red eyes boring into me. I stood up and walked over to her. I moved her over just a bit to expose her to the light.

“Hmm,” I said as I pulled some of her long black hair in front of one of her eyes and smiled as I said, “Purrfect.” She scoffed but didn’t move.

Then I started to draw. I always felt really calm when I drawing. But today I was really on edge. Maybe it was how much this grade was worth (HAHAHAHAHA) or maybe it was that I was in enemy territory and the Prospit students could prank me at any time since I was on the Derse side of the campus and both sides had been involved in a passionate prank war for the last couple of weeks (yea right I could care less about that). No what had me on edge was that my flush crush was standing naked 5 feet in front of me. Stop it Nepeta, I berated myself, do not pop a boner, do not pop a boner.  

“Hey Leijon?” Karkat said after a few hours. I looked up from the picture. I was half done, I had her done and her upper half and I was just about to start on her legs.

“Yes.”

“You have a crush on me don’t you,” she stated. Oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK! I swallowed and nodded slowly. She smirked and sauntered over. “Good,” she purred and kissed me.

It took me a few moments to kiss her back because all the blood had rushed to….a different head. She giggled as she pulled away and lead me to her room.

She pulled me into her room and sprawled out onto the bed. I stood in the corner and watched her. “Well pretty boy, you gonna fuck me or what,” she asked seductively biting her lower lip. I snapped out of my revere and quickly stripped and leapt onto the bed with her. she laughed as I started to kiss her and moaned when I moved down to her neck.

“Just like that,” she moaned as I started to nip at the soft skin of her neck. I started to kiss down her body and began sucking on her nipples. She kept making cute little moans and squeals every time I sucked really hard so I kept sucking. Finally though I continued downward to my true prize.

I stopped just above her smooth nook and breathed deeply. I looked at her confirmation and she shoved my head down into her hot nook. Because of her mutant blood status she had an incredibly high body temp and I relished it. As I ate her out she kept moaning and squealing. “Nepeta don’t you dare fucking stop,” she moaned pushing my head farther down.

I pulled my head up a bit. “Like I’m gonna--”

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING STOP!” she screamed pushing my head back down. I started licking and sucking even harder. Holy fuck was that hot, I thought as shoved my tongue as far in as it would go.

Finally she screamed incredibly loudly and released a large amount of bright red genetic material all of my face. She breathed heavily as she pulled me up and kissed me. “That….was….so….fucking….amazing,” she moaned in between pants. I chuckled and started to kiss at her neck again. She pulled me up again and pulled me ear next to her mouth. “If you don’t shove your bulge into me right now I’m going to leave and you will never see me again,” she said angrily. I kissed slowly down her body and placed the tip of my large bulge against her hot nook. She moaned as I pushed it in easily with all the extra natural lube from my last activity.

I went slowly at first not wanting to hurt her but when she wrapped her long legs around me I figured she wanted me to go fast. So thats what I did. I pounded into her quickly and hard. And she loved it. Every couple of seconds she moaned loudly getting closer and closer to her own release.

“OH MY GOD NEPETA THAT FEELS SO DAMN GOOD DON’T EVER STOP,” she screamed as I continued to pound into her. She clawed desperately at my back leaving olive green marks. “I’M SO CLOSE DON’T STOP!”

I kept ramming into her and she kept on screaming getting louder and louder. She came with a mighty keening wail and collapsed to the bed and shortly after I came as well. I collapsed onto her completely drained.

She gazed up at me through half-lidded eyes and smiled softly and pressed her lips to mine. “Sorry about your project” she muttered against my neck. I laughed quietly and kissed her again.

“So do this mean we’re dating?” I asked. She just laughed and smiled. I laughed too. I really loved her and she knew that.

“Well, well, well,” a new voice cut in. We leapt to our feet as we turned to the new voice.

**“SOLLUX IF I COULD ACTUALLY FEEL ANYTHING BELOW MY NOOK I WOULD COME OVER THERE AND SHOVE MY FIST DOWN YOUR THROAT!” she screamed as she wrapped a blanket around her body. Sollux just laughed and shut the door.**

**Author's Note:**

> So.....um yeah....this is my attempt at a smut. Here it is....on the internet.....forever......where anyone can read it.....  
> SOOOOOO please give me advice cause this was really easy to write for some reason. I may write more smuts (probably not) if u guys enjoy. *sits in the corner starts rocking back and forth* Wolf Out!


End file.
